


#69 White

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [69]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty isn't too fond of wearing dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#69 White

Misty looked at the white yards of fabric spread out over her bedcovers and exhaled heavily. Okay, it really was a breathtakingly beautiful dress, she had to admit. This had to be the perfect dress for a bride. It was so pretty with the white frills and bows all over. Without a doubt, it had to be the ideal wedding dress for someone who was about to get married. How much must this dress have cost? Not that it mattered when it was her own wedding. At a time like this, wasn't it alright to be extravagant. Her sisters had gone to all the trouble to get her a nice looking dress and she really was ever so thankful to them.

The problem was, even at the age of twenty, dresses still didn't appeal so much to her. The redhead grimaced and let out a faint sigh, folding her arms and shaking her head. Why was the bride always required to wear some fancy dress anyway? Imagine if she turned up to her wedding in jeans. People would probably be fainting in horror. No, of course she wasn't going to do something as ridiculous as that. She would wear this dress.

At least it was only for one day. The wedding was going to be one of the best days of her life and she could hardly turn up in casual clothes especially since she was the bride. For one day, she was just going to have to wear this pretty white dress to get married in.

Then after that... she'd never wear a dress again. Maybe.

Misty just liked being a tomboy far too much.


End file.
